K Charakter Song: Fushimi Saruhiko
thumb|center|422 px Lyrics Kanji: LとR　ふたりで一つずつ耳につけた 同じ制服　眠たげな顔 物憂い会話　乗せて走るバス 左にいるのにR　右にいるのにL 不思議がる君の　すこしの身じろぎで イヤフォンコード引っ張られて 僕は黙って首を左に傾ける それだけのことが誇らしかった 世界中のおとなと子どもの憂鬱を　 苛立たしさを　不機嫌を　煩悶を　重圧を 摩り切れた声で　歌っている歌 何者かになれって　煩く要求する 社会から　逃げだしたがっている だけど逃げ道は　ＬとＲが塞いでる 歌い手の悲鳴が　僕たちを満たす LとR　いつから違う音が聞こえてた？ 膝をたたく指先のリズム　 気つけばすこしずつずればはじめてた このアルバム終わるまで　乗っていこうよって 君が言ったから　内緒でリピートにした でも学校前のバス停　忘れた君は スクバ提げて立ちあがった イヤフォンコード引っ張られて抜けた 僕たちの中の未熟であやふやな 息苦しさを　不愉快を　違和感を　倦厭を かわりに言葉に　してくれた歌 何者かになれって　煩く要求する 社会から　逃げだしたかったんだ だけど逃げ道は　ＬとＲが閉じ込める 僕たちの悲鳴は僕たちを焦がす もし君がこのイヤフォンをアンプに替えて みんなでこの歌を歌おうと言うのなら 僕はアンプをぶっ壊すだろう I beg your hate.. Romanji: L to R futari de hitotsuzutsu mimi ni tsuketa Onaji seifuku nemu tagena kao Monoui kaiwa nosete hashiru basu Hidari ni iru no ni R migi ni iru no ni L Fushigi garu kimi no sukoshi no mijirogi de Iyafonkōdo hippara rete Boku wa damatte kubi o hidari ni katamukeru Soredake no koto ga hokorashikatta Sekaijū no otona to kodomo no yūutsu o Iradatashi-sa o fukigen o hanmon o jūatsu o Suri kireta koe de utatte iru uta Nanimono ka ni nare tte urusaku yōkyū suru Shakai kara nigedashita gatte iru Dakedo nigemichi wa L to R ga fusai deru Utaite no himei ga bokutachi o mitasu L to R itsu kara chigau oto ga kikoe teta? Hiza o tataku yubisaki no rizumu Ki tsukeba sukoshi zutsu zureba hajime teta Kono arubamu owaru made notte ikou yotte Kimi ga ittakara naisho de ripīto ni shita Demo gakkō mae no basutei wasureta kimi wa Sukuba sagete tachiagatta Iyafonkōdo hippara rete nuketa Bokutachi no naka no mijukude ayafuyana Ikigurushi-sa o fuyukai o iwakan o ken'en o Kawari ni kotoba ni shite kureta uta Nanimono ka ni nare tte urusaku yōkyū suru Shakai kara nigedashitakatta nda Dakedo nigemichi wa L to R ga tojikomeru Bokutachi no himei wa bokutachi o kogasu Moshi kimi ga kono iya fon o anpu ni kaete Min'na de konoutawo utaou to iu nonara Boku wa anpu o bukkowasudarou I BEG YOUR HATE Englisch: L & R Together we wear one side in each of our ears Wearing the same uniform, looking your sleepy face Sharing a languid conversation, the bus drives away with us on it Wearing the R on my left side, while you wear the L on your right, It's amazing how you're stirring slightly by my side You tug lightly on your side of the earphones, So I keep quiet and tilt my head to my left to you That's the only thing I can be proud of when it comes to you All the adults and the kids in the world share the same worries The annoyance, the despise, the restlessness, the pressure- The song is sang in a voice that's already worn out.. The need to become somebody else, to fulfill some sort of demand I feel the increasing need to escape from society But my route of escape is blocked by the L & the R .. We're filled to the brim by the screams of the singer L & R, since when did the sound that we hear become different? Noticing the rhythm of the tapping of your fingers on your knee, I realise we have slowly begun drifting apart Before the album ends, I will be riding with you, Because of this thing you said, I secretly put the song on repeat, But as the bus stops in front of our school, you who have forgotten, Lifts your bag on your shoulders.. And ends up tugging the earphones out of my ears The childishness between us keeps us in iffy arguments, The choking pain, the irritating, the unhappiness and aversion In place of our conversation, there is that song.. The need be become somebody else, the irritating demand to satisfy, I really wanted to run away from this society.. But my route of escape is confined by the L & R.. Our screams of pain will burn us both.. If you decide to change your earphones for Amps And if you say, "Let's sing this song together, everyone," I'll just have to destroy those Amps, right? I beg your hate Kategorie:Character Songs